


Just a dream

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Dan had two nightmares in one night and there's only one person who can comfort him.





	Just a dream

“Please no take me instead”! “No dan you must live get out of here now”! Dan watches horrified as phil is dragged away from his arms out of the dungeon and pulled up the flight of stairs. Dans heart slowly comes to a stop in chest as the only sound he can hear ringing in his ears is phil's screams as his life drains away.

Dan gasps as his eyes fly open and he sits up panting trying to get a better understanding of his surroundings. It's just my room it was just a dream phil and I weren't kidnapped and phil wasn't taken to be killed...was he?

The apartment seemed still and quiet as dan looked over to see the digital numbers on his clock that read 4:30 AM. It's too early to bother phil. He couldn't go over to phils room it was way too early. Maybe if he went to sleep and got some rest then his worrying thoughts would go away. Dan lays his head back on his pillow and slowly drifts back to dreamland.

“Run dan”! “It's the fox from pirate cove it's after us”! Dan didn't know how he and phil had ended up in Freddy fazbears pizzeria but he did know that the two of them had to run for their lives. They were the night watchmen and they were doing the best they could to protect each other till 6 AM. Dan gasped as the power went out and slowly the lights went out and the doors unsealed themselves. The glowing eyes of Freddy greeted them as he walked into the office and over to phil. “No” dan screamed. “I'm so sorry dan that we had to be separated this way”. “my bear i love you dan”. “I love you too phil”!

Dan once again woke up and sat up gasping but this time he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Dan jumped a bit as his bedroom door slammed open to show a wide eyed phil with a baseball bat in his hand. Why do we have a baseball bat we don't even play sports!?

“Dan what happened” phil asks walking over after realizing he and dan weren't in any immediate danger. “I-I um had some nightmares” dan mumbles. “Were they really that bad” phil asks softly sitting on the bed beside dan. Dan nods. “You died both times lion”. “Oh bear” phil whispers. “Do you want to talk about them and I can stay with you tonight and we can cuddle”? “O-okay”.

Dan lays down and phil pulls him into his arms as he plays with dan's hair. “Well the first dream was that we were kidnapped and they killed you”. “The second one was more gruesome phil we were the night watchmen at that damn Freddy fazbears pizzeria and you were killed by Freddy as we lost power you know when his eyes start glowing and shit”.

Phil holds dan tightly to him. “I was worried that they were true at first phil but I'm so glad you're okay”. “I assure you those things will never happen” phil says. “First of all it sounds like your first dream was set in medieval times and your second nightmare was based on a video game”. “Yeah but you still are going to die one day and leave me phil” dan says. “We’ll always be best friends forever” phil whispers. “Even when one of us is gone our spirit will remain with the other I promise you that”. “R-really”? “Yes bear”.

This seems to soothe dan a bit. “There's a saying I want you to remember dan” phil says. “What's that” dan asks looking up at phil. “Goodbye may seem forever farewell is like the end but in my heart's a memory and there you'll always be”. “Keep that with you dan even when we're far apart we'll always be together in our hearts”. Phil looks back down dan and he smiles softly as dan is snoring gently in his arms. Phil kisses his forehead. “Night love” he whispers as he closes his eye so he can join his boyfriend in dreamland.


End file.
